Ménage à Trois
by AstrisDreams
Summary: AU Book 4. Something goes terriblely during Voldemort's ressurection. As a result he ends up bonded to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a marrigae cermony, neither of whom he can kill unless he wants to die himself. Will Harry be able to save the wizarding world from his husband? And how does Malfoy fit into all this? Threesome! TR/HP/DM! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

"Bone of the father, lovingly given, you will renew your son!"

The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

Wormtail grinned pulling out his wand and Harry watched in horror as Draco Malfoy stepped into the clearing; eyes glossy with his face devoid of emotion.

"What have you done to him?" Harry shouted, "What is he doing here?"

"What does it matter Potter? From what I hear you two aren't exactly friends." Peter snarled.

"That doesn't mean I want you to kill him nobody deserves to murdered!" Harry argued.

"Soul of the servant lovingly given you will revive our master." Peter said ignoring Harry's ranting and made a motioned with his wand and Harry watched horror growing as Draco slit his wrist with a dagger and brought it up his lips kissing it before letting the blood drip into the cauldron.

Harry turned away, closing his eyes tightly trying to keep tears from escaping, they were going to die. Wormtail was going to kill him and Malfoy and nobody would know.

"Are you crying? How pathetic."

"I'm pathetic! You're nothing but a coward! You couldn't even do this yourself you had to have a boy do it!"

"Silence!"

"Traitor! I hope you rot! I saved your life! I should have let Sirius kill you!"

"Soul of the enemy lovingly given you will resurrect your foe." Wormtail said grabbing the bloodied knife from Malfoy's limp fingers and pressing it to Harry's lips. "Now you die Potter." He hissed slashing Harry's arm and pressing it to his lips once more and dropping the knife into the potion.

The potion turned a blinding white as a figure emerged.

"Harry Potter-" Voldemort hissed before stopping as he felt a burning sensation creep up his neck, and turned to Wormtail, "What did you do?" He hissed.

"I did exactly what you said my lord bone of the father lovingly given, soul of the servant lovingly given, and soul of the enemy lovingly-" Wormtail trailed off having finally noticed Voldemort's thunderous expression.

"Fool! It is flesh of the servant willingly given! Blood of the enemy forcibly taken and bone of the father unknowingly given! You incompetent imbecile! You have failed me Wormtail!"

"Please forgive me master."

Voldemort frowned as he noticed Draco Malfoy swaying and steadily getting paler from blood loss.

"Why is Lucius Malfoy's son here?"

"The servant for the ritual my Lord."

"You could not do it yourself?"

"I-my-my-lord. I thought I'd be more useful."

"You have outlived your usefulness Wormtail!"

"No please don't!"

"Due to your idiocy I am bonded to these children. In the ministry's eyes we are married! Do you know what this means?"

"No my lord."

"It means that I cannot kill Harry Potter. I cannot harm the boy!"

"I'm sorry my lord."

"You must be punished."

"Please have mercy. Spare me."

"Avada Kedvera!"

Harry stared in shock at the unmoving body of Wormtail. He was married to Voldemort and Draco Malfoy. At that thought he felt his stomach heave as he forcefully vomited everything he had for lunch that day and continued to dry heave. Voldemort took a step toward him only to fall to the ground in agony. He watched as Draco Malfoy also fell to the ground in pain and he himself, started screaming when he felt the fast burning sensation traveling up his body. He closed his eyes hoping for the pain to be over quickly.

Harry let out a groan as he woke up stilled tied against the tombstone. He looked around his eyes falling on Malfoy and an unknown figure. He moved around before coming to a stop his legs were just barely touching the floor, whereas before he had been dangling particularly high from the ground. Unfortunately he was still tied to the headstone. He watched as the unknown figure got up shaking his head and turned to look at him. Harry blinked he was staring at Tom Riddle at least an older version that looked around twenty to thirty years old, which didn't make since Voldemort was like ninety years old.

"Seems like our bodies have changed to suit all of interests." Tom Voldemort said out loud.

"So now that we aren't killing each other now what?" Harry asked.

"What do you think? I guess that rat was useful for something after all. This just made eliminating the mudbloods far easier and as a bonus I get you and blondie over here as my bed mates."

"I'll kill you."

"If you kill me you'll die too."

"I don't care I won't let you murder innocent people."

Voldemort merely ignored him, "Why am I so young? Being young must have giving me some of my old twenty year old mindset."

Harry scowled before looking at Malfoy, "Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

Voldemort looked at him and cursed, "He's lost a lot of blood. Quite a looker if I do say so myself. The Malfoys always were very pretty."

"You're sick he's only fourteen!"

"So are you and in case you've forgotten we're married, age is nothing but a number. I could have my way with you and nobody would able to do anything about it."

"Creep." Harry muttered, shuddering.

"Is that anyway to talk to your new hubby." Voldemort said picking up all three wands that were scattered across the floor. "Time to go home."

"Wait!"

"What is it child?"

"Can we at least send Cedric's body back?"

"I suppose so and if I send Wormtail back they'll think he and the boy killed each other and that you and the Malfoy child were kidnapped once they become aware of your absences."

Voldemort flicked a wand moving Wormtail's dead body next to Cedric's and dropped the portkey on them as they vanished.

"Now then let's head home hubby we can christen the bedroom while wifey here gets his R and R." Voldemort said slugging Malfoy over his shoulder and grabbing Harry's arm, "I suggest you don't try to escape who knows maybe you can convince me why I shouldn't wipe out every last mudblood in London."

Harry scowled at him, "I doubt that would work." He said, narrowing his eyes.

You're right." Voldemort said shrugging. "But if you're lucky I'll let you keep your pathetic friends as pets."

Harry shuddered grimacing he'd kill himself before letting that happen. He felt a shiver of fear as Voldemort pulled him closer apparating them back to his lair.

* * *

"Don't go anywhere I need to go put wifey here in bed. He won't be waking up anytime soon." Voldemort grinned

Harry waited till he had left the hallway before he ran trying to find an exit. There was no way on earth he'd marry Voldemort or Malfoy. He let out a small whoop of joy when he saw an open door leading to the garden and made his way over before coming to a stop. He couldn't leave Malfoy here like this. He may be a pain in the asre but he didn't deserve to be left here with Voldemort. With that in mind he made his way back toward where he hoped the bedrooms were. Voldemort should have placed Malfoy in bed already and should be out searching for him. If he planned this right he could make it back to the exit with Malfoy. He stopped when he came to the room with Malfoy in it.

The bedroom was completely empty except for a king sized canopy bed with black bed sheets next to the bed was a small mahogany desk. The floor was a plain white carpet and the walls and ceiling were nothing but mirrors.

Harry blinked in shock stepping closer to the mirror staring at his reflection. He looked different and yet at the same time he looked the same. He was taller the only good thing that came out of this marriage. Whereas before he had been standing at 5'5 now he stood at 5'8 he had grown a whole three inches and hopefully he would continue to grow seeing as he was only 14. His hair had grown messier and longer reaching his cheekbones his bangs now covered his scar. He had tanned slightly and filled out a little bit more and his eyes were a darker shade of green-blinking Harry reached out touching the mirror he could see clearly without his glasses perfect 20-20 vision.

"Someone's a little vain." Voldemort smirked.

"Stay away. I found the exit. I can leave anytime I want." Harry said.

"More like you found the backdoor leading into the garden you can't leave the perimeter of this house if you don't have the intention of returning." Voldemort said.

"That won't stop me from trying to escape."

"Course it won't why don't you follow sleeping beauty over here and get some rest. I'll explain everything later."

"I'm not tired and I'm not sleeping with him."

Voldemort rolled his eyes conjuring up a bed. "I don't care sleep don't sleep, just make sure you don't fall asleep when I'm explaining things to you later. There's a bathroom behind the mirror with a crack. Enjoy." He said leaving the room and locking the door.

Harry frowned staring at the lumpy bed Voldemort had conjured and the soft canopy bed Malfoy was sleeping on and sighed making his way over to the canopy bed almost instantly falling asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

"Perhaps Wormtail was actually useful after all. I no longer have to kill Harry Potter. Oh well what's done is done." Voldemort said getting up and making his way towards his own bedroom before pausing to stare at the mirror in front of him. His eyes were dark blue almost black; he had raven locks brushing just beneath his chin he stood at a nice height of 6'0 even. He had some theories to think about. He stretched settling into bed, he would have a long chat with Malfoy and Potter soon enough.

* * *

Harry had never been in a more awkward situation; here he was eating dinner with his two worsts enemies Draco Malfoy and Voldemort himself. At least Malfoy seemed just as confused and nervous as he himself felt they had locked worried gazes almost five times now. Voldemort however seemed to enjoy their fear, taking his time with his meal and grinning every time either of them happened to look in his direction.

"That was delicious." Voldemort sighed; clapping his hands and making the plates and cutlery vanish. "Now then I'm sure you two have some questions so free feel to ask."

"I have a few." Malfoy scowled, "One what am I doing here?" He asked sticking up his index finger, "Two what is going. And three who the bloody hell are you?" He finished holding three fingers up in the air.

"Wow such spirit you certainly are a feisty one. Well let's see I'm Lord Voldemort and you're my new wife."

"Is this some type of joke, because it's not funny!"

"I assure you child this is no joke tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

"Who are you?"

"Answer the question!" Voldemort demanded.

"Fine! The last thing I remember is…is…oh I'm gonna kill that little rat!" Malfoy screeched.

"So you remember."

"I remember some rat man had cast the imperius curse on me and used my blood for some ritual after that everything gets kind of hazy."

"Well that ritual was to bring Voldemort back to life but that incompetent fool messed up. He brought me back however-"

"You can't be Voldemort he was born at least eighty years ago! You look like you're in your mid-twenties or early thirties."

"Wonderful observation skills. Now let me finish. Pettigrew-"

"Who is that?" Malfoy asked.

Harry scowled rolling his eyes; Malfoy was such a child constantly interrupting. He really wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on himself.

"It's the traitor he got my parents killed and my godfather thrown in prison and the rat bastard who imperiused you now shut up." Harry snapped.

"I don't believe I was talking to you so do me a favor and stay out of it." Malfoy glared.

"-As I was saying." Voldemort interrupted before they could start arguing, "Pettigrew messed up and instead of it being a restoration ritual it became a marriage ritual. He used both yours and Potter's blood to bring me back to life so all three of us are married in the eyes of the ministry. Now young Malfoy the reason I look so young is because the ceremony changed all of our physical appearances to suite each of our needs. I imagine neither of you want to be married to a seventy five year old. So it made me younger looking, mentally and emotionally I'm actually sixty-eight but physically I'm about well I don't know yet."

"Even so the ceremony can't have made you young just like that." Malfoy frowned.

"For a second there I forgot you were in Slytherin. Always the questioning type. I have six horcruxes well I used to one of them was destroyed so I have five. Do either of you know what those are?"

Harry looked at Malfoy who merely shrugged both of them shaking their heads no.

"Excellent you don't need to know. Now each horcrux contains an essence of my soul. I'm pretty sure each horcrux gave me back about 8 years. If that's so then I am currently twenty-eight."

"Why don't we just get a divorce?" Harry asked.

"A divorce what is that?" Malfoy asked.

"You guys don't have divorces here?"

"Potter the wizarding world is very different from the muggle world. People don't get divorced when they say till death do you part they mean it." Voldemort explained.

"Okay are you going to kill me?"

"No, if this had been a regular wizarding marriage I would have sliced your head off already. However since this was a ritual I can't kill either of you unless I want to die also."

"This is insane!" Malfoy shouted, "I'm only fourteen!"

"Well like it or not were married now get used to it. However I will let you both keep your surnames seeing as you'll need to pass on your bloodlines."

"Potter I need to talk to you privately. Malfoy child make yourself at home. Come Potter." Voldemort commanded, walking out the room.

Harry shifted nervously before following him out.

Malfoy let out a sigh staring at the ceiling in anger. He was married at the age of fourteen! His parents would be so disappointed. Actually know that he thought about his mother probably wouldn't care and his father would be cursing the fact that he didn't think of marrying off sooner. He groaned moving away from the dining room and wandering the house mansion.

'_I wonder if I look any different. The dark lord did say that we would change to our own preferences.'_ With that in mind Malfoy went off in search of a mirror.

"I don't look all that different." Malfoy muttered.

He had grown some from 5'3 to 5'6. He was unfortunately still shorter than Potter and just about every other boy in their year, but he was certain when puberty finally ended he'd tower over all of them. Nothing else had changed, except his hair which now reached his chin, he supposed his eyes were bigger but they had always been wide though now they looked silver instead of grey like they were glowing. Other than that he didn't see any differences. Ha! He was so bloody amazing they thought he was good-looking before and now he supposed he looked amazing!

Malfoy smirked before frowning making his way around the house again. How was he suppose to…he stopped staring at the room he was in. Books, among books, among books, it was like a mini library. He let out a small whoop of joy grabbing as many books as he can and settling into a plush chair.

* * *

"Potter it has come to my attention that you, yourself had a horcrux inside of you particularly your scar." Voldemort said. "Dumbledore knew about this but instead of telling you he would have sent you out to battle me."

"What does me having a horcrux have to do with anything?"

"Well if you have a horcrux inside of you and went to battle me to the death we would both die."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Dumbledore has sentenced you to your own death since the day you were born."

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that."

"He doesn't care what happens to you as long as I'm dead even if it means you die too."

"He wouldn't!"

"I believe he is just testing your ability if it came down to your death for mine he'd kill you in a heartbeat all for the greater good the lesser deaths of little importance to him. I'm pretty sure he knew everything that was going on during your past four years of schooling and didn't lift a finger to help."

"You're lying!" Harry shouted.

"I assure you I'm not." Voldemort sighed.

"Yes you are! You're trying to trick me so I'd switch to your side, well I won't fall for it!"

"While that is an interesting idea I can assure you that is not my goal."

"I wouldn't but it past you!"

"Believe what you want but I am telling you the truth. Everything I told you makes sense you can't deny it."

"You said believe what I want well I'm choosing not to believe you!" Harry snapped leaving the study.

'_He's nothing but a liar!" _Harry thought viciously to himself, _'how dare he say that to me! Did he think I would fall for that? Dumbledore wouldn't do that. He's a great man! He wouldn't kill me or Malfoy just to get rid of Voldemort-would he? NO! This is exactly what he wants! Voldemort wants me to be confused so I'll stay on his side. I bet if I went back to school and told Dumbledore what happened they tried to find a cure. He wouldn't just kill me for the greater good right? He's a good man.' _Harry shook his head running his fingers through his hair and cursing Voldemort. He'd had never been so conflicted. Harry sighed and curled up on the floor, leaning his head against the wall behind him. Some of what Voldemort had said had made sense and if that was the case he could be right about Dumbledore.

'_Dumbledore must have known there was a horcrux in me. He had to have known, he seemed to know everything so how could he not know. Then again he didn't know about Quirrel, the Basilisk, or Wormtail. Why hadn't he known about that? Am I really nothing but a solider to him a pawn in his chess game ready to sacrifice for the greater good whenever the time seemed ready? Was Voldemort right? Even if he was that didn't change the fact that Voldemort was evil. Dumbledore was for the light side and if he had to kill a few people for the greater good was that such a bad thing? The road to hell is often paved with good intentions. I don't know what to do. Everything Voldemort said made sense but he's evil so he's probably trying to trick me. Voldemort or Dumbledore? Light or Dark? Good or-'_

"Potter?"

Harry broke off from his train of thought looking up to see the confused face of one Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood." Harry scowled.

Malfoy hesitated shifting uneasily before sliding down and sitting on the floor next to Harry. "What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're married to the Dark Lord."

"He's not anybody's lord! Don't call him that!" Harry shouted, causing Malfoy to flinch slightly.

"Sorry. I'm just, this doesn't make sense. Do you think they're looking for us at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we'll ever see our friends and family again?"

"I don't know."

"Will we ever be able to leave you think?"

"Dammit Malfoy I don't bloody know!" Harry snapped, "For all I know we'll be stuck here for eternity as Voldemort's sex slaves! Who knows he could be on his way to rape us right now. Or maybe he'll for us to rape each other or give us to his good deatheaters."

"Do you really think he'll do that?" Malfoy whispered

"He could do anything."

"So do you think we'll ever get to go back to Hogwarts?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How are you going to deal with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not only married to me and you-know-who, were also guys in case you haven't noticed."

"I actually hadn't thought about that and no offense but you could pass a girl, not a very well-endowed girl though."

"Hey!"

"How do you deal with it?"

"Well I actually am gay for one but it doesn't mean I want to be married to you two."

"You're gay?"

"It wasn't that big a secret I think almost everyone knew there was just no point in bringing it up you know."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"So what did you-know-who want to talk to you about?"

"He told me that Dumbledore was just using me. I'm pretty sure it's just a ploy to go to his side."

"Wow."

"I know, Voldemort told me that if Dumbledore ever found out about the bond he'd kill him and not care that we'd die in the process. He also told me that theirs a horcrux inside me and that Dumbledore knew but would send me out to die anyway, for the greater good."

"Well I've never trusted him. I wouldn't put it pass him. He acts like he's all high and mighty and the leader of the good guys. They hate dark magic, purebloods, and Slytherins for no reason."

"That's because it's evil you guys are evil!" "Really so an eleven year old girl is evil because she got sorted into Slytherin. What is she going to do? Kick people in the shins?

"No I guess you have a point. But you were calling Hermione a mudblood, you hate muggles, squibs anything that's not pureblood and you were twelve. You were a horrid elven year old."

"I have my reasons."

"There are no reasons for you to hate a certain group of people."

"Oh is that so. Did you know one of my ancestors; my great Leo Malfoy was tortured to death. All because they found out he was a wizard. Him and his family, they burned at the stake and while he was being burned alive they were raping his wife and daughters, and beating his sons to death. Muggles are cruel, they don't understand. Even if there is a select few that understand overall they'd destroy us. Muggles fear what they don't understand. Dumbledore supposedly fights for werewolf rights when it was muggleborns who came here with their wolfman ideas that took away his rights in the first place. Muggleborns come into our world with their new ideas changing the way things are done. They don't bother trying to learn about our culture they just come in and shove changes down our throats like your friend Granger."

"What about her?"

"For one thing what is that free the houselves thing she has going on?"

"SPEW."

"Yes, did she ask them if they wanted to be free? I doubt it and if they told her they didn't I bet she'd say they were brainwashed. What she doesn't understand is that they need to bind to a family to survive. She'll go around freeing all the house elves and I hope she feels proud when she finds out that she's wiped out a whole species maybe then she'd shut up. We purebloods are taught to tolerate muggleborns and their cultures but do they tolerate ours. That was the reason so many people sided with you-know-who during the first year and now that he looks the way he does you can bet more people will side with him when the second war starts. Everyone else that sides with Dumbledore are doomed he only cares about himself."

"That's not true."

"Oh really? First year ring a bell? He gave you guys the points you needed to beat us on purpose, he didn't have to award so many points but he did why because you were in Gryffindor and if your own his side well who wouldn't want to side with the famous boy-who-lived. Your house never gets in trouble for anything and when you do something wrong you're rewarded for it. Ask anybody outside your wonderful house nobody likes the way he treats you and your friends Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws you name it not just Slytherins. You should have been expelled a long time and likely would have been if you weren't a.) The boy-who-lived and b.) A Gryffindor."

Harry frowned staring at the wall in front of him. Malfoy was right; he hadn't looked at it from the other side. Imagine how all the purebloods felt when muggleborns come into their world sprouting their beliefs when their ancestors had been murdered by muggles. He had never thought about it or Dumbledore's blatant favoritism. Maybe Voldemort was telling the truth.

* * *

**So tell me what you think? No sex yet. There only fourteen. Also this will not have bashing of any kind. At least I'll try not to have bashing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ménage à Trois

**Author: **astrisdreams

**Paring: **Voldemort (Tom Riddle)/Harry/Draco

**Summary: **AU Book 4. Something goes terribly wrong during Voldemort's resurrection. As a result, he ends up bonded to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a marriage ceremony, neither of whom he can kill unless he wants to die himself! Will Harry be able to save the Wizarding world from his husband? And how does Malfoy fit into all this?

**Ménage à Trois**

**Chapter Two**

Harry let out a hiss when his foot connected with the floorboard, causing a loud creak to sound from it. He stiffened, holding his breath and waiting for any accompanying footsteps, only to let out a sigh of relief when he heard none.

"Potter, is that you?" A voice said behind him.

Harry spun around in a flash to cover Malfoy's mouth with his hand. He started a bit at the blond boy appearance. He had never seen Malfoy look like this before. Malfoy usually is always sure to look impeccable as ever, but now he looked…well, different. Harry frowned, mentally scolding himself. Now was not the time to fret over Malfoy s handsome good looks. Harry then promptly banished that last thought.

"Listen to me Malfoy, _please_ be quiet. I'm so close to escaping this place. Just go back to bed!" Harry whispered frantically.

"I thought we couldn't escape! What about the Dark Lord? And how exactly are you planning to escape, anyway?" Malfoy eyes narrowed on Harry. His voice was soft but firm.

"Voldemort said that you couldn't leave if you had no intention of coming back. So I thought that if I focused really hard and just pretended that I wanted to go out for a little bit and convince myself that I'm coming back, it will work?" Harry tried his best to ignore the fact there was a question mark at the end of that last sentence.

"Can I come too? I know how to get us there. I am sure he put up anti-apparatation wards, but I can get us there without apparating." Malfoy seem confident in his ability.

"Okay, but you have to convince yourself that you're coming back. Let's focus on just going to Hogwarts too let people know were okay, and that were coming back right after." Harry knew that _'right back after' _was the main focus for this to work, and made it all the more a challenge.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on Hogwarts. _I am just checking in, just checking in, just-,_ he involuntarily flinched when Malfoy grabbed his hand as he felt a tight sensation curling in his stomach.

Voldemort watched them leave from a window upstairs.

He wasn't the least bit worried. They'd be back soon enough, of that he was sure. He blinked when they vanished from sight, it wasn't apparition or a portkey…he would have to test their magical abilities when they return, for they _will _return.

Harry yanked his hand away from Malfoy's the moment they arrived causing Malfoy to scowl at him. They both had appeared just in front of Hogwarts.

"You act like I wanted to hold your hand Potter." Malfoy sneered.

Harry merely ignored him, rubbing the hand Malfoy had held. He didn't like the burning sensation he felt traveling across it.

"I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts." Harry stated, dropping his hand back to his side with a silent determination to ignore the _tingly _feeling.

"I didn't apparate." Malfoy head tilted upward in arrogance, and he gave Harry a lazy smirk.

"Then how the hell did we get here!? Did you use a portkey?" Harry demanded.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, dropping his cocky look in irritation. "Look, does it matter? I got you here like I said I would did I not?"

"Yeah, I guess but-"Before Harry could question Malfoy further, he was interrupted by a female voice.

"I found them! Guys come quickly!"

Harry stumbled as a blur of bright red hair attacked him. "Ginny?" He questioned through a mouthful of red hair.

"Oh, Harry! We were all so worried about you! When the bodies showed up and you were gone and…and…." Ginny trailed off in obvious distress. Harry hadn't seen her this bothered since the chamber of secrets.

"Exactly what we need is a hysterical female." Malfoy said sarcastically beside them.

"You!" Ginny screeched, pointing her wand at him, "I knew it! I bet your responsible for this aren't you?" Her brown eyes were wide but determined as they glared hotly at Malfoy. Harry couldn't help but be impressed if not a bit embarrassed. He didn't need Ginny defending him.

"Don't make me hurt you, little girl. And what the hell are you going on about?" Malfoy drawled, uncaring of a wand being shoved in his face, much less by a blood traitor.

"Yeah, Ginny what exactly are you talking about?" Harry removed the wand anyway, pulling Ginny away from Malfoy just in case she did something rash. Not that he should be talking, but he didn't like her being so close to him. She could endanger Mal-herself.

Ginny opened her mouth, but whatever she was going to say next was cut off as footsteps were heard behind them, signaling the sound of more people coming in their direction.

"Harry you're alright." Hermione cried out, crushing him in a hug within her skinny arms.

"What is with the hug fest?" Harry protested, but in good nature. He was happy to see his friends, again.

"Malfoy you slimy little snake!" Ron growled at the slytherin, and already had his wand in hand. He paused to give Harry a familiar pat on the shoulder before resuming his threatening pose.

"I should have known a Malfoy was behind this." Mad-Eye Moody stated as he walked up to their growing group.

Malfoy rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Yes, because despite the _obvious _fact that he's weighs five stones compared to me, I somehow managed to subdue and brought him to the dark lord and then proceeded to return him back. Genius isn't it?" He gave them all a look down his nose, and scoffed.

"Enough! Regardless of how they disappeared, let us rejoice in the fact that they are back, safe and unharmed." Dumbledore looked pointedly to all who had pulled out there wand pointedly. There were some grumbles, but all wands were removed from sight.

"Sure, if you called being married to Potter and a psychopathic mass murderer safe." Malfoy muttered sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. _Surely he didn't. _"Mr. Malfoy, Harry, I'd appreciate it if you two would accompany me to my office." It wasn't an option, the way he worded it.

"Fine, but is it alright if Ron and Hermione join us? I'll just tell them everything later anyway." Harry ignored Ginny's pointed glare.

"As you wish" Dumbledore conceded.

"If Potter gets to have his pets with him, _I _get to have my friends with me too." Malfoy protested, ignoring Ron and Hermione bristling at being called pets.

"Who'd want to be friends with you Malfoy?" Harry taunted and attempted to sneer. His hand was still bloody _tingly. _

Malfoy was unimpressed. "You'd be surprised." He simply stated.

"I don't think he should invite his snake friends, they'll probably tell _you-know-who_ first chance they get." Ron (?) said hotly, his face flushing red in his anger.

"If my friends don't get to come then neither does Potters." Malfoy ignored all but Dumbledore and Harry, and spoke to them only.

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy. Who would you like to accompany you?" Dumbledore wasn't smiling.

"Luna Lovegood and Justin Finch-Fletchy" Malfoy said, and spoke to only Harry and Dumbledore again. Those around them weren't able to keep the surprise off their faces. Ron went so far as to gap at him.

"As you wish Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore managed to hide his surprise well, but his eyes twinkled in the faint light. He turned away from then, and dismissed Mad-Eye Moody with a silent tilt of his head. He carried on into Hogwarts, and spoke behind him. "Mr. Malfoy, go gather you friends and meet us at my office."

Malfoy departed from them to scout out Luna and Justin. Harry watched him curiously until he turned a corner, before catching up with the rest.

"Did you know Malfoy was friends with them?" Hermione whispered as she, Ron, and Harry took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I didn't even know Malfoy had friends." Harry answered honestly. Sure, he had seen Malfoy in the company of his goons, a slytherin girl with dark hair in a bob, but he had been sure they weren't _friends_, like Ron and Hermione was to him.

"Who'd want to be his friend with him, anyway? Rumor has it that Luna girl is crazy and the boy isn't all that much either." Ron seems to feel the need to add.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, and gave him a disapproving frown.

"What? It's true!" Ron argued back.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining him the attention of the trio. "Ahem! If you three are quite done, we must get down to business. It is imperative that I know what_ exactly_ happened during the graveyard." He told them, well Harry. His blue eyes rested on Harry.

Harry spared a glance at Malfoy and his friends (they had just settled down); the Luna girl shared the chair with him, practically in his lap. Malfoy had his hand wrapped around her shoulder in a friendly manor, with Justin boy sitting on the arm of the shared chair leaning over Malfoy.

"Let's start with you Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore requested at the glance.

Malfoy scowled at him knowing it was a command and not a request, like he implied.

"Fine. Luna, Justin and I had been in the Slytherin Common Room betting on who would win the tournament. We had three options, Krum would win, Diggory would back out, Decleur wouldn't even go in, and Potter would kill over and die. I was particularly fond of that last option." Malfoy's mouth quirked upwards at that last sentence.

"That's horrible! How you could you honestly wish one of your classmates dead." Hermione shrieked in outrage.

"Whatever." Malfoy shrugged, "Anyway, we had ran out of fire-butterbeer so I decided to go out and get some more, and then I ran into that rat man. He cast the _imperious _curse on me and brought me to a graveyard and used my blood for some ritual. After that, my memory becomes blurry."

Harry frowned, why had Malfoy avoided the fact that they were now bounded and married to Voldemort? No matter he'd tell the Headmaster himself.

"Harry, why don't you tell me what you remember?" Dumbledore wasn't fooled, and turned to Harry. The boy was sure to tell him the truth, unlike Mr. Malfoy.

"The portkey had brought me and Cedric to a graveyard. I tried to make him grab it by himself, I didn't deserve to win, but he wouldn't listen." Harry whispered.

"Gryffindor's" Draco muttered, rolling his eyes in disgust and ignoring the glares thrown his way.

"Continue on Harry, what happen next?" Dumbledore encourages.

"Pettigrew appeared out of the shadows and a voice-Voldemort's said to 'kill the spare'. Peter, he killed him." Harry croaked and swallowed down tears.

"I tried to go back to the portkey, but he stunned me. I woke up tied to a headstone and Peter was in the middle of a ritual that was meant to bring Voldemort back. Then he brought Malfoy to the clearing, he was under the imperious curse, then he made Malfoy slit his wrist to put blood in the potion, and Peter cut me and put my blood in it. After that, the cauldron started shaking and Volde-Voldemort appeared." When Harry finished, he was no longer looking at Dumbledore but his feet. His hands were clenched on his knees as he stared an unseeing whole in the ground.

"That doesn't explain why Peter was dead, too." Dumbledore voice softened as he questioned. Harry was obviously shaken from the encounter.

"Voldemort killed him." Harry didn't look up.

"Do you know why?" Dumbledore leaned forward just the tiniest.

Harry blinked at the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy shaking his head 'no'. What if Voldemort was right? No! There was no way he was right!

"Voldemort killed him because Peter messed up the ritual; instead of a reviving ritual he turned it into a marriage ceremony. We're all bonded to each other now, I, Malfoy and Voldemort." As he said the words he couldn't help but wince.

"I see. I'm afraid this is very grave news." Dumbledore leaned back with a somber look. His eyes grew dark behind his small frames.

"What do you mean? You're going to help us figure out a way to break this right?" Harry didn't as much as he _demanded. _

"Yes, but the possibilities…If I may, can I speak to Mr. Malfoy and Potter alone for a bit?" Dumbledore face was pulled into an odd smile. Again, you get the feeling it wasn't a question as much as it was an order.

Harry watched as Malfoy whispered something into Luna's ear, who in turn said something in Justin's, before they both left the room.

"I'll be fine guys, go." Harry told Hermione (who had fell into a horrified silence) and Ron (who was back to gaping).

After the moment both sets of friends left, Dumbledore turned to both boys with a deep sigh and a frown deep in his face.

"I deeply apologies, but I feel no other choice is available at this time." Dumbledore muttered, more to himself then to the two boys sitting in front of him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked worriedly, he suddenly had the urge to bolt for the door. He couldn't have possible heard that correct, right?

Dumbledore stood up straighter in his chair, and folded wrinkle hands tightly in front of him. His blue eyes were distant and grave as he stared at Harry and Malfoy with a set determination.

"The Bond has burned you two out." He stated with suspicious conviction.

Harry stared at Dumbledore as if he grown a second head. "I don't understand." He said bluntly, and tried to ignore a voice screaming _run _in his head.

"Don't you _get_ it, Potter? He's going to murder us and blame it on the bloody bond!" Malfoy had risen sharply from his seat; his grey eyes had hardened into steel as he stared a whole into the Headmaster. Harry didn't doubt his wand was gripped tightly in his hand, even though he couldn't see it from where sat like a rock on the chair.

"Professor Dumbledore now is not the time to play jokes." Harry didn't budge from his spot, his green eyes imploring Dumbledore to be joking. This had to be a joke!

"It's for the greater good." Dumbledore stated grimly and with that same conviction, as if he was speaking to an audience. "Your sacrifice will save many lives, Harry."

"Can you not just figure out a way to break the bond instead!?" Harry skin prickled as the scream urging him to _run, protest, pull out his wand, do __**something**__, _grew louder.

"That would take much too long, my dear boy. Voldemort will have risen to his original power during the first war, by then." Dumbledore was oddly placid as he explained himself for submitting to children to death.

"Professor Dumbledore!?" _Run, run, run, run, runrunrunrunrun! _It was a constant scream and mantra now, even as he finally began to register the betrayal.

"I am deeply sorry it had to come to this, my dear boy." Dumbledore said in a tone of grievance, but his wand was suddenly between his wrinkled fingers and pointing directly at them.

Harry felt himself freeze in his chair with sudden fear and panic. This was Dumbledore for crying out loud! Chills ran down his spine as a sudden realization dawn on him.

_Voldemort had been right. _

"I deeply regret this, my boy, I _truly_ do." Dumbledore was saying in a somber voice, the wand end pointed at the two boys began to glow, and his hand was steady.

"No you don't! It doesn't matter whom you have to slay or what you have to do, as long as you reach your goals. And you still _dare _to lie to us!" Malfoy eyes glinted like knives as he glared darkly at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He didn't move from his standing position, but his body had tensed when Dumbledore brandish his wand.

Dumbledore mouths tighten sharply at the corners in a frown, but his eyes remained stubbornly distant and neutral. He stands slowly from his chair, and turns to Malfoy. His eyes flash darkly for only a moment before washing away all emotions.

"I am sorry." He repeats stubbornly, as if by saying how much he deeply regrets his choice will make it right.

Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore throw a curse at Malfoy with lightning speed, who still manages to duck out of the way. The curse leaves a scorching mark on the spot he had recently been standing.

"Potter move!" He shouts and dives into a roll behind a sitting chair.

Harry throws himself out of his chair, managing to avoid a bright yellow curse thinly. He is quick to move from his spot on the floor as a bright red light flies over head.

"Dumbledore stop this!" Harry cries in panic, even as his body doges curse after curse. "_Please_ don't do this." He begs as all too familiar green curse nearly manages to nick him. He follows Malfoy suit and dives behind a chair.

Dumbledore was the good guy.

Voldemort wasn't supposed to be right.

Harry watched, mind in a daze, as Dumbledore threw a curse at Malfoy that causes him to drop like a leaf and had Harry feeling an agonizing pain in his stomach in the same heartbeat. He crawls over and checks him over with a _portigo _casted firmly over their heads. There was no visible mark on him, but Malfoy was shivering as his skin grew colder and colder.

_Dumbledore did this. _The man he trusted, and looked up too, was trying to kill him and Malfoy for the _greater good. _

Harry clutched Malfoy tighter to himself, unconsciously covering his body with his own. Dumbledore drew closer to them, his eyes utterly detached even as he his face crinkled into one of great sorrow.

"Harry, you have little idea of how sorry I am it has to come to this. _But it's for the greater good_. If we nip this in the bud we can stop Voldemort from rising to power! You will be saving thousands of lives, boy." Dumbledore preached with a rich tone that screamed _'listen to me, I am right.'_

Harry eyes were round behind his glasses, "You're a horrible old man. Greater good my arse! You're just looking out for yourself, and you don't care who you have to run over to get what you want." Harry retorted fiercely, his eyes didn't dare waver from Dumbledore and he tightens the grip on his wand.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Dumbledore stated simply, his face smoothing over without emotions. He raised his wand once more, "It's for the greater good."

Harry closed his eyes as Dumbledore aimed at him. It was over, it was really over. Dumbledore was really going to kill him just to get at Voldemort.

He wouldn't let that happen! He deserved to live, who cared about the bloody Wizarding World!? Why did it have to be him, why was it always him?

_But, no!_

Harry opened his eyes and glared at Dumbledore with new determination. He stared straight into the older wizard eyes and watched as the spell cast at him bounced away abruptly and back to Dumbledore, who dodged it, and watched as Harry and Malfoy vanished from sight.

_**To be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Ménage à Trois

**Author: **astrisdreams

**Paring: **Voldemort (Tom Riddle)/Harry/Draco

**Summary: **AU Book 4. Something goes terribly wrong during Voldemort's resurrection. As a result, he ends up bonded to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a marriage ceremony, neither of whom he can kill unless he wants to die himself! Will Harry be able to save the Wizarding world from his husband? And how does Malfoy fit into all this?

**Ménage à Trois**

**Chapter Three**

Harry let out a tired groan as he woke up rubbing his aching head. The last thing he remembers was Dumbledore standing over him and the collapse form of Malfoy. He was just gathering his courage from where it had scampered away when everything went black, rather abruptly.

"I warned you." An emotionless voice, a man, said.

He turned to see Voldemort sitting in a plush chair a short distant from the bed with a newspaper in hand and scowled, knowing he was right, even as his heart screamed he was wrong. He just couldn't comprehend that Dumbledore would do something like that to him. He was so much like a loving grandfather, and for so long, but apparently he had been wrong.

"Potter, I know this is hard to understand, but everyone is not like Dumbledore. Just like not all Slytherins are evil. Everyone won't betray you like your headmaster did." Voldemort voice didn't soften, and his spoke as if everything he said was a well-known fact. His eyes, however, did manage to soften just the smallest bit around the edges if one was to look closely.

Harry blinked owlishly; staring at Voldemort in shock. _Was he trying to comfort him? _

"I know." Harry said a bit grudgingly, after getting over his shock. "But I hope you also know that not all muggles are like the ones you and I have had the most unfortunate pleasure of meeting." Harry gathered the blankets around him to give his hands something to do.

"They are a threat to the survival of the wizarding world." Voldemort stated simply. And in his mind, that was all he needed to know as far as he was concern.

"I get that, but maybe there are other ways to rectify that without killing them? In case you haven't noticed, but they outnumber us by one to a thousand and if we start a war with them we _will_ lose. All of the muggle world will be after us. Do you not remember all the bombings that happened during muggle wars? Or what the States did to the Japanese or what Hitler did to the Jews? Remember King Henry and the outcomes of all his wives? If they can be that horrible to each other imagine what they can do to us! We would be wiped out from this world in under ten years." Harry green eyes bore into sharp crimson ones. He leaned forward during his speech, hoping to get his point further across.

Voldemort said nothing and just continued to read his newspaper before rolling it up and passing it over to Harry, his face blank.

"No matter, I can still rule the wizarding world. Read that before joining me downstairs." He stood up from the chair he had occupied before exiting the room without a backwards glance.

Harry glared at the retreating back until the door shut behind it. _He would not let that happen._ Harry swore to himself silently. Maybe Dumbledore was right in trying to kill him and Malfoy, after all. It was for the _greater good_ to stop Voldemort from ruling. He sighed, shaking his head and musing his already hair up in the process. He opened the newspaper and promptly froze up at what he saw.

**New Dark Lord Potter!?**

_Harry potter the supposed savior of the wizarding world, has forsaken us all to join you-know-who! The start of this had been the murder of Cedric Diggory and Peter Pettigrew. Eye witnesses say that they knew there was something off about him since second year when he his parseltounge ability was revealed, along with all the events that have occurred at Hogwarts since he arrived-_

Harry ripped up the paper in a flare of his temper, no longer interested. He shoved the cover roughly off his lap before stomping to the door and out of it.

A few moments later, his temper cooler, he walked into one of the many sitting areas.

"Ah, Harry-" Voldemort started.

"I don't care what they write or say about me, I'll never join you!" Harry spat out the declaration with vigor. He was angry all over again just from seeing the older man face.

"You are still determined of saving a world that hates you? Most of wizarding Britain knows about our marriage and that you've join me in my quest to rule the wizarding world. If any witch or wizard saw you in Diagon Alley they'd kill you in a heartbeat, lock you in Azkaban, or send you to Dumbledore to be properly dealt with." Voldemort spoke in facts that he was well aware of. He stared Potter down with cold eyes.

Harry inhaled sharply and stumbled down into a chair as if dealt with a physical blow. _He was right _his mind hissed in disgust. The people he would protect would rather see him dead then be protected by him. Harry mind ran away with him for a moment as he tried to figure out a way to be right, to have things go back to how they were supposed to be.

He didn't notice another entering the room until Voldemort greeted them.

"Draco, so nice of you to join us, please take a seat. I have information you need to be aware of." Voldemort said, gesturing to a random chair to his left. Potter hadn't given him a chance to direct him to the chair on his right, preferring to collapse into the one closest to the entrance.

"What is going on?" Malfoy's grey eyes landed first on Potter, then Voldemort with curiosity. He also had been visited with the instructions to meet them down here, but with little memory of _how _they got here.

"I feel as though I should explain a few things. First off, if we do not consummate this bond by the end of the month, we will all perish-" Voldemort was cut off, much to his growing annoyance. Weren't children their age taught to be seen and not heard of, by now?

"Well I guess you enjoy your last month then, because there is no bloody way I would ever sleep with _you_!" Harry felt the need to say, sitting up to properly glare daggers at Voldemort. _Though Malfoy is another story_ a small voice said in his head slyly, but was quickly silence by Harry, who made sure to ignore Malfoy's presence entirely after a quick glance over his body to ensure his health. He had been struck with a spell before they somehow ended here.

"As much as the feeling is mutual Potter, the bond will force us whether you want to or not. I'd prefer not to rape either of you and deal with the backlash that will come from that, but I will if I must. I believe that I have explained everything to you two so if you'll excuse me, I have work to that needs to be done." Voldemort began to rise from his chair.

"What kind of work?" Harry questioned instantly, his eyes narrowing suspiciously on Voldemort. He decided to completely disregard the whole 'rape' business and refuse to even think about it.

"Well now I have to remake horcruxes. One for each of us, I believe. I also intend to discuss many things with the right people. I suggest you two get to know each other, while I am away." Voldemort explained somewhat vaguely, before leaving the room.

Malfoy, who had been silently attentive through the brief conversation, spoke up, "Potter, if Dumbledore is out to kill us, this means that we can no longer attend Hogwarts, right?" He didn't sound particularly sad.

"Yeah, he'd sooner kill us then allow us to step foot in Hogwarts." Harry turned his focus on Malfoy.

"What about our O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S?" Malfoy sat with perfect posture in his seat, his hands folded cleanly on his lap.

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about. Like the fact that we're married to Voldemort!" Harry could care less about his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S at the moment. He refuses to give up on the situation at hand, and was determined to get things back on track no matter the cost.

Malfoy huffed in irritation, before leaving Potter to his meager thoughts. He had more interesting things to do anyway.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Izay_Niight**


	4. Chapter 4

So this story will be on hiatus for a while I've decided with all my ACTs SATs and college APPs I'm to swamped to be writing fanfiction, not to emotion I'm gonna try and write the whole story and then update chap by chap so you guys won't have to wait long


End file.
